Lily Evans go to Hogwarts! A J/L story!
by Lenexa
Summary: Lily goes to hogwarts, high adventure, fantasy, please read!
1. Default Chapter

Lily Evans sat outside under a tall oak tree on a late summer afternoon. A light breeze ruffled her auburn hair while she was reading. Just then, she looked up into the sky and saw a large tawny owl coming toward her. Closer and closer it came, until finally, it dropped a letter into her lap.  
  
Lily, puzzled on what the letter could possibly say, and even more confused on why an owl dropped it into her lap, slowly started to open the back of the envelope.  
  
"Strange," she muttered.  
  
She set down her book, The Princess Bride, and Lily took the piece of parchment out of the envelope and slowly started to unfold it. She glanced at the piece of paper and read,  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily stared at it one more time and laughed. She ran into where her mother was cooking dinner and started laughing.  
  
"Marmie, this was a great joke, it actually did brighten up my day." Lily mused.  
  
Her mother glanced down at her, "what are you talking about dear?" Her mother asked.  
  
"This letter I got, an owl just dropped it in my lap." Lily said.  
  
Her mother gasped. Then she set down the knife she was cutting peppers with, and took the letter from Lily  
  
and started reading it.  
  
"Oh dear, I never thought you'd turn out to be a witch." Her mother muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Lily was turning red in the face and she was fuming.  
  
"What do you mean a witch." She continued.  
  
Her mother set the letter down and stared at her.  
  
"Oh no, it's not an offensive term, saying you're a witch. It's actually a bit of a compliment. It means  
  
you're magical and you can make things happen that most people can't." Her mother said.  
  
"Oh," Lily brightened up a bit. "But how do you know about this? Are you one?" Lily said.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I think your father said something about his brother being a wizard. Maybe you got it  
  
from him." Her mother continued to chop up peppers.  
  
"We'll wait until your father gets home, then we'll talk about it."  
  
Lily's father was a well-known lawyer throughout the town. Her mother stayed home and took care of the  
  
house, but she had a part-time job looking after kids at a day care.  
  
Lily returned outside to fetch her book. While clutching it, she stared up at the sky.  
  
"I'm a witch," she muttered to herself, "and I'm going to a school and make a whole bunch of new  
  
friends." Lily smiled to herself, and stared up at the sky in a daze.  
  
Just then her father pulled into the driveway. He rolled down his window and leaned out to talk to her.  
  
"Something on your mind dear? You're staring at the sky." He said, quite amused.  
  
"Oh yes dad!" She said. "There's some exciting news! Come inside and we'll tell you all about it.  
  
That night at dinner Mr. Evans told Lily all about the magical world. The last thing he said before Lily  
  
went into the kitchen to help her mother with dishes was,  
  
"And tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and buy your school supplies." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lily and her father drove to London so she could buy her school supplies. He drove into an abandoned parking lot next to a building that looked like it hadn't been used for years.  
  
"Um dad?" Asked Lily, "is there a certain reason we're parking here?"  
  
Mr. Evans was fooling around with his seatbelt.  
  
"Yes dear, now get out of the car and don't forget to lock the door."  
  
Mr. Evans got out of the car and started walking toward the building that looked abandoned until he was right next to the door, he waited for Lily to catch up. When she did, Mr. Evans smiled down at her. He opened the door and they both walked inside. He laughed at the look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"This place is called the Leaky Cauldron Lily, it's a wizarding pub."  
  
Lily just nodded weakly while looking at everything around her. Just then, a middle aged wizard with red hair, and a red beard came up to them and smiled.  
  
"John! Nice to see ya! Nice to see ya! And I'll be taking the youngin' shoppin' for the supplies I s'pose?"  
  
"Yes Larry," he looked down at Lily, "Lily, this is your Uncle Larry, he'll be taking you shopping for your school supplies."  
  
"Okay." She managed to look up at the wizard and smile.  
  
"Cute lil' thing ain't she?" Her uncle said. "Best ya leave her here John, lets be going Lily." He took her by the hand and led her outside of the pub to an alley behind it.  
  
"Hmm..." he said, ignoring the puzzled looks from Lily. "What is it 'gan? Oh yes..."  
  
He took out his wand and started tapping the bricks. Before she knew it, Lily was going through a hole in the wall into an alley full of wizards and witches.  
  
"Uncle Larry!" Lily gasped. "This is incredible!" He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yeah...s'pose it is.." He said scratching his chin. "I'll be gettin' your money from Gringott's, you best be going to Madam Malkin's to get fit for ye robes."  
  
And before Lily could ask how to get there, her uncle was gone. 


End file.
